Billy Coen/Biografie
Billy Coen ist ein ehemaliger US-Marine 2. Lieutenant, der nach seinem letzten Einsatz von seinen Kameraden beschuldigt wurde, ein schreckliches Massaker in einem Dorf verursacht zu haben, wobei dreiundzwanzig Zivilisten getötet wurden.Resident Evil Zero Billy berichtet Rebecca die Wahrheit über den Einsatz. Billy wird vor ein Krieggericht gestellt und zum Tode verurteilt. Die Militärpolizei verlegt Billy schließlich nach Regathon, einer Militär-Basis in den Arklay Mountains. Hintergrund thumb|leftMitte 1997 ist Billy Coen noch Second Lieutenant des US Marine Corp. Er, zusammen mit einem Team anderer Marines, wurde in ein feindliches Gebiet in Afrika geschickt, um dort ein Dorf anzugreifen, das als terroristisches Übungsgelände genutzt werden soll. Leider war es unmöglich für die Luftüberwachung, ein genaues Ziel auszumachen, weshalb das Team viele Meilen quer durch feindliches Terrain marschieren musste. Durch die Hitze und wiederholte Angriffe durch Feinde, war das Team am Ende auf vier Personen zusammengeschrumpft. Als sie endlich ankamen, erkannten sie, dass das Dorf nur voller unschuldiger Zivilisten waren. Billys kommandierender Offizier befahl dennoch, die unschuldigen Dorfbewohner zusammenzutreiben und zu exekutieren. Um diese Gräueltat zu verschleiern, beschuldigte er Billy dessen und behauptete, dass: "Ein Marine geriet in Panik aufgrund der extremen Umstände und tötete die Zivilisten unabsichtlich!" The Umbrella Chronicles Akten: Notizen zu Billys Vergangenheit Nach der Rückkehr zu ihrer Basis, stellte der Basiskommandeur Billy vor ein Gericht und verurteilte ihn zum Tode. In einer Erinnerungssequenz in Resident Evil Zero sieht man, dass Billy keinen der Zivilisten getötet hatte, doch er bestätigt dies weder vor Rebecca, noch dementiert er es. Arklay Mountains "Listen, little girl, if you haven't noticed there's some pretty freaked out things on this train. And I, for one, wanna' get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance of doing it alone." :::::::::::::::::::Billy zu Rebecca im Ecliptic Express thumb|left|310px|Billy und Rebecca nach dem ersten AufeinandertreffenAm 23. September 1998 wird Billy Coen von zwei Soldaten der Militärpolizei in einem Geländewagen zur Regathon Militärbasis verbracht, um das Urteil zu vollstrecken.The Umbrella Chronicles Akten: Gerichtsbeschluss zur Überführung Auf dem Weg durch die Arklay Mountains wird das Fahrzeug von James Marcus von der Straße gedrängt und die zwei MPs, die Billy bewachten, von Cerberus angegriffen und tot gebissen. Billy kann sich aus dem Wagen befreien und rennt um sein Leben. Schließlich gelangt er in den gestrandeten Ecliptic Express, der auf den Schienen mitten im Wald steht. Dort sucht Billy Schutz vor den Bestien und gerät in den nächsten Alptraum, denn er kann den Zug nicht mehr verlassen. Zu allem Überfluss trifft er im Zug auf eine Polizisten, ein Mitglied einer Spezialeinheit aus der nahe gelegenen Stadt Raccoon City: Rebecca Chambers. Obwohl Rebecca ihn zunächst eher verhaften oder erschießen will, da sie und der Rest der S.T.A.R.S. wohl glauben, er sei ein Massenmörder, rauft er sich dennoch mit ihr zusammen, denn er weiß sehr wohl, dass jemand mit einer Waffe an seiner Seite mehr bewirkt, als wenn er versucht, es alleine aus dem Zug zu schaffen. Billy und Rebecca werden ein Team. Sie stellen sich Zombies, wilden Hunden, infizierten Egeln und vielerlei anderen Monstern, die offenbar alle von der hiesigen Umbrella Corporation geschaffen worden waren. Zumindest kommen sie allmählich hinter die Machenschaften dieser Firma. Doch noch sind sie nicht aus dem Schneider. Der Zug setzt sich plötzlich in Bewegung und die beiden müssen wieder all ihre Fähigkeiten einsetzen, um den Zug abzubremsen, der unkontrolliert durch die nächtlichen Berge fährt. Dennoch entgleist der Zug und kracht in den Kellerbereich des Umbrella-Ausbildungszentrums. Wie durch ein Wunder überleben Billy und Rebecca den Unfall praktisch unverletzt. Im Hauptgebäude decken sie das Geheimnis dieser Anlage auf und lüften die furchtbaren Praktiken eines gewissen Dr. James Marcus auf, der sich ihnen wider aller Erwartungen plötzlich in den Weg stellt und sie um jeden Preis töten will, da er wohl glaubt, dass Billy und Rebecca für Umbrella arbeiten. Nichts ahnend, dass sie von Umbrella bzw. von zwei Mitarbeiter der Corporation beobachtet werden, die eigentlich planten, das Ausbildungszentrum wieder zu eröffnen, welche sind: William Birkin und Albert Wesker. Da diesen klar ist, dass aufgrund des unvermittelten Auftauchens des seit 1988 verstorbenen ehemaligen Virologen Dr. Marcus, keine Chance besteht, das Zentrum noch zu retten (Marcus hat das Zentrum mit dem T-Virus kontaminiert, um sich wegen seiner Ermordung an Umbrella zu rächen), beschließen sie, die Anlage in die Luft zu jagen. thumb|274px|Billy und Rebecca verabschieden sich Während Albert Wesker das Gebäude verlässt, um seinen eigenen Plänen nachzugehen, aktiviert Birkin die Selbstzerstörung und verlässt dann ebenfalls das Gelände. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben es Billy und Rebecca in die Umbrella-Aufbereitungsanlage geschafft und den mutierten James Marcus-Klon besiegt. Doch weit gefehlt. Während der Alarm der Selbstzerstörung schrillt, nimmt das Monster erneut die Verfolgung der beiden Flüchtenden auf, die mit einem Lift an die Oberfläche fahren. Der Ausgang ist nahe. Billy und Rebecca geben aber nicht auf und mit gemeinsamen Kräften schaffen sie es Marcus' endlich zu vernichten und in letzter Minute zu entkommen, bevor das gesamte Areal in Rauch und Flammen aufgeht. Auf einer Anhöhe verabschieden sich beide voneinander und gehen getrennte Wege. Rebecca nimmt Billy die Hundemarken ab. Sie wird später in einem Bericht erwähnen, dass Billy Coen getötet wurde. Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil Zero Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Lebende Charaktere